


Dragon amongs humans 3: Altmer and dragons

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Spyro
Genre: Alinor, Ancient History, Chinese Language, Chinese dragons, Dragon city ( Spyro ), Dragon council, Drawings, Enemies, F/M, Friendship, Japanese language, Post-War, Racism, Rivalry, Slavery, Summerset Isles, Temple, Thalmor, Tobu´s cameo, Torture, Traveling, World Travel, ancient dragon language, dragon gathering, dragon island, portal traveling, purple dragons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: Eveliina is on her journey to fix her mistakes and past fuck ups until Dragon council is called and old enemy is rising their heads from ashes.





	1. Ancient war, againts Altmer

A long time ago, many millennium years ago when dragons were respected and worshipped by humans on earth, creatures calling themselves Altmer came to Dragon island to see these so called dragons who one day would be known as 'Ancestors'. When they arrived in Dragon city that was now blooming with life, dragons, moles, cheetahs, and many other creatures lived and worked together. They met most powerful dragons who were chiefs of their villages, Firefang, Stormwave, Blizzardhorn, Earthwaker, Sandwind, Coralfan, Leaftail and many more. But most respected were purple ones, one of them was dark colored and was known as Darkscale, other two were light purple whose toughest parts were yellow and membranes were orange. These two were mates and very noble and humble toward other creatures, just likes to these newcomers.  
Dragon council welcomed them to their island, letting them interact with others, Altmer soon saw light purple ones as a rivals as they saw themselves superior than dragons. They thought that they were king and queen of city and the island while they weren´t. They saw all dragons and especially purple dragons, and futhermore they saw house of Huohvanainen as a threat.  
When humans started to get hostile toward dragons tension was high, many dragons tried to make back to home, some of them never made it. During the time Darkscale was being manipulated by Dark creatures, this was time when Altmer saw their chance.  
At near the stone hill called Dragonfang was located purple dragon village, led by Darkscale´s mate, they weren´t aware of what was coming to them. One evening group of High elves, called Thalmor soldiers came, demanding to see the dragons who they thought to be a royals. One of village´s resident, a fisher bravely stood forward and declared that there weren´t royals, neither kings or queens, that no one ruled other. But Thalmor didn´t believe her and cut her down where she stood, it was shocking and scaring the others, chieftain aswell was horrified.  
One of younger resident rushed toward fallen fisher, he was strong despite his young age and smaller frame and size. Upon seeing him, Thalmor commander ordered soldiers keep their swords down and laughed " Well, well, look at you. If your conspecific would have use their so called 'god-like' powers we would have run away and this wouldn´t have happened, but its seems there isn´t nothing special in dragons called 'Jen dovah'. " elf mocked, last line in dragon language, THEIR that would be know ancient dragon language one day.  
Young one stood up with snarl as elf continued his speech " Men, take their treasures, all what seems valuable and destroy their crystals in caves. " Altmer ordered " And as for you siigonis, use your water 'element' to clean my boots would be appreaciated. " elf finished, young one gave him murderous glare, his species wasn´t somesort of joke neither they were weak. It was night that changed everything in purple dragon village, their treasures were taken away as their elemental crystals had been smashed to pieces, now they were like slaves to them, a filth. A young one who had rushed to fisher had been sent one of their camps located in Seawind coast, he hated it, he hated all of these so called High elves with burning rage. They disrespected him " Where does dragon your size finds tailor? Are they doll makers too? " one them asked with mocking tone, making other elves laugh. As tension was getting hotter between dragons humans it got even hotter with Thalmor when commanding officer dropped his tankard under the table and ordered the young one to recover it, purple dragon obeyed without complaining then immediately plopped his boots on dragon´s back, using him as footstool, it was action that Altmer would regret rest of their history " Ah, lizard, you should be proud. You´re serving a purpose for a Dominion. " officer said and laughed, that was the last straw to him. Young one despited Thalmor and whole Altmer race, and soon whole hatred would burn in naturally in all dragons and future generations. At night he creeped at officer´s tent, fangs bared, what would have take minutes from any other creatures it took seconds from him to bite on his neck and snap it. Soon when he had get out of tent he heard screams, it was time to tell others about these Thalmor to all dragons and Dragon council. He found herd of fleeing deers, their running hid his paw steps, covering his tracks. At morning young one stumbled to dry field, Dragon city was showing itself another side. When he got inside the city and explained what has happened he was took to council. What young one told shocked the others, they were filled with rage, a vengeance. This was their island, not elves, they would have to leave or be killed. Light purple ones knew that this was their fault but others denied it, they had to focus on to get other dragons back to island from earth and then prepare to Thalmor´s coming. When Darkscale had become Dark Master that no one knew about he returned to defend his city when Thalmor had decide to challenge the dragons and attack the city, to destroy it along their culture. Electricity dragon´s lighting burned the archers crisp, fire ones burned their catapults down along their battering rams, ice ones froze them to eternal freezing. Earth dragons´s mighty physical strength cracked the ground beneath the unlucky warriors who fell into their bottomless pits that were filled with water by water dragons, drowing them. Wind dragons used their winds to knock arrows away and blast elves away, even to the pits. Forest dragons used the trees and their agility to snatch them and eat them. Desert dragons used the quicksands in Sun desert to suck them down to their large village to devour them. Purple dragons stayed in Dragon city, defending it, using their various tactics, elements and tricks to slay them. Many other creatures had joined to fight, cheetahs and moles but creatures like mercenary apes, dragon eating Ladroxes fought too, not to city but their island, their very home. When war was over, now to be natural enemies stood againts each other, mates of Huohvanainen along Darkscale stood on front line, with hateful glare, they were disappointed to the elves, soon the male spoke " You aren´t welcome here anymore Altmer, return your home, where ever it is that you call 'Summerset isle' and never return. " he snarled, his mate joined to him " And if you ever, EVER dare to return here, or even step your barbaric foot on this island´s coast, there will be a dragons waiting for you so they can kill you and eat you. " female hissed, Darkscale nodded " ALTMER, HI LOS FUSTIR! " he roared, scaring the elves who left, commanding officer looked behind him and said " One day we will return and see who is superior, purple dragons or High elves. " he said and left the city, the island behind. Eras of human rebellion and Thalmor crisis were now over, until they would return, if they dared…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from dragon language to english.  
> Jen dovah.=Purple dragons.  
> Siigonis.=Lizard.  
> HI LOS FUSTIR!=YOU ARE BANISHED!


	2. Fixing my mistakes

Sea wind traveled under the large orange membranes wingarms that belonged to purple dragon called Eveliina who was on journey to fix her mistakes and helping those who she had hurt in past when she was young stormtrooper captain with power. Now she former captain, now she was just.... she.  
Eveliina was feeling good today, there were no clouds on sky and wind was quite gentle to be ocean wind. And yet, she felt that something was wrong, somewhere.  
Winds carried Eveliina to village located on between two mountains, it was being re-build which made Eve raise a eyebrow ( I destroyed that like forever ago, why it´s been re-build now? ) she mused as she landed, catching the villagers attention " YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE?! HAVEN`T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH MISERY TO US??!! " one them asked, Eve saw from his outfit that he was butcher and very mad one " Look, I don´t wanna fight, I am on journey to fix my messes up, and why is this village being re-build now? I destroyed years ago. " she noted, butcher snorted " Hard to believe that you would wanna fix your fuck ups, and as for re-building. We re-builded when you and your stupid troopers left, as for now, week or two ago we are attacked these odd soldiers, wearing this gold armor and wielding either gold sword or sword made of glass and on other hand they wielded fire, fire you breath from your mouth, There were two of them who weared these black robes with gold lining. " butcher explained making Eve tilt her head " Whaa…? Doesn´t sound familiar to me. But, maybe I can help you to build this village, I won´t do any harm to you. " Eve said, villagers looked each others until one who was leading the village nodded " Very well, but you sleep far away from this place and your job will consist of bringing trees down, and maybe getting food that we can´t hunt right now. Take it or leave it. " chief said, Eve shrugged " Fine, I am too tired to continue on anyway. " she stated as she looked the horizon where sun was setting, evening was coming. Without sound Eveliina took off to seek place to sleep.  
When dusk felt over the mountains, Eveliina landed to area of wood that looked promising. There were small pond with waterfall, cave near it and many things to eat, berries, fish, maybe even some nuts and herbs, many animals like birds and deers of plenty. With confident nod Eve headed to cave and laid down to sleep ( These attackers, I wonder who they are. I haven´t heard anything about some guys wearing gold armor, wielding glass swords or fire on their hands. ) she thought until she was drifted to land of dreams.


	3. Meeting old friend

While Eveliina wasn´t helping the helping the villagers, she spend her time at pond, musing of what butcher had told her about these mystery attackers, who or what they were, where they came from and why they attacked. It all bothered her, something felt familiar in veins, this odd burning rage like she should hate these attackers naturally and yet she didn´t knew why.  
All the sudden she hard rustling on bushes, making her snarl " Who´s there? Show yourself, coward! " she demanded, rustles stopped and Organization 13´s member, Xaldin stepped out with smirk " Greetings Eveliina. " he said, Eve´s yaw felt wide open " Xaldin?! What in name of my ancestor are you doing in here? " Eveliina asked as Nobody walked closer " Me, Xigbar and few others thought that we could help you during your journey, so you wouldn´t feel lonely. " Whirlwind Lancer answered, dragon let simple 'oh' and sat down " Well, sounds like somesort of plan to fix the friendship, hmm? " Eve said, Nobody shrugged " Maybe, depends of how you treat and see me as friend. " Xaldin noted as he sat beside her " Well, I am too tired to fight you so you can except me not to fight you. So my treating is either passive or good, and you treat me well or whatever, then I will see you friend but there need to be trust between each other. " she explained, Nobody nodded " Yeah, trust. I think it will grow as time goes by. Me and others thought that they will join as we meet them. " Xaldin said, Eve gaped him " What? Others? Like Johann, Xigbar or Saix? " Eve asked, Nobody nodded " Yeah, like, Schmidt looked bit sad when you left so we spoke about this. He and that kid of yours along Freeshooter are waiting at your next destination that we have pinpointed. " he answered, dragon´s gaping grew bigger " You managed pinpoint my next place to fix my fuck ups? That´s motherfucking awesome! " Eve said with excited tone, she was feeling like hatchling again.  
Xaldin chuckled to purple dragon´s somewhat childish behavior until he took something from his cloak " Ah, I almost forgot, Schmidt wanted that I give you this. " he said and before Eve could answer Lancer was putting a Dragon flower on her hair, colors to symbolize love and yearning. She stayed silent for moment until she dared to speak " This is from him? That old sappy, big softie. I knew that he wouldn´t last long without me. I think we should be off, village will be fine anyway. " she said and stood up " Open the portal and let´s go see that sap and that good-for-nothing Freeshooter. " Eve said with joking tone, Xaldin laughed and did so, opening the portal and traveling to the next destination, maybe having friends with this journey wasn´t bad idea, it felt quite good when it was done with familiar ones and one she even loved.


	4. Friends to company me

Eveliina stepped out of portal to country village, near the desert. Even if place looked like that nothing would grow in these parts, there were plenty of plants to grown and be harvested.  
Xaldin led to dragon village market place where Johann, their son Redhead and his old friend Xigbar waited " Schmidt! " Eve shouted and ran to him to hug man " Ah ah! I see you got my flower, tell me. Did you miss me? " he asked as Eve put him down " Yeah, but now we can go around world together. " Eve noted with grin as Redhead leaped on her " Mother, where we shall go this time? " smaller dragon asked with excited look written on his face " Well, if I remember correctly. Other side that great desert lies the bigger town that got well… devastated by me. I want to go there and see if I can help them anyway. " Eve told them, Xigbar gave her 'oh' expression " I think I remember that ya took me once to town near the desert and desolated it. I think I have take my responsibility of this mess aswell. " Freeshooter pointed out, Eve nodded simply " Yes, we both have to make up our evil deeds, one way or another. " she admited " Anyway, is there any inn or tavern to rest? " she asked with slight yawn " Yeah, follow me. " Xigbar answered and started to lead them to closested inn.  
At evening Eveliina was enjoying her dinner alone in her room that she got, it was what she wanted right now. Xaldin, Xigbar, Johann and Redhead ate and chatted at hall, near the fireplace. They spoke of how they could help purple dragon out of this journey of lifetime that they were allowed to join, but of course they have to stop and get some sleep, returning their rooms they got.  
Johann took Redhead to Eve´s room, and suprisingly adult dragon was already sleeping, heavily. With snicker man joined to her and used her wingarm as blanket, being in deep sleep dragon didn´t notice it. Redhead moved between his parents and fell asleep aswell, this was going to be long journey all to them so getting well rested was required right now.


	5. Meeting at Dragon council

At dawn Eveliina woke to something, she saw Schmidt and Redhead sleeping next to her but ignored them. She felt odd, she got out of bed and made her way to window to see odd red comet soaring through sky, A RED COMET ( What in my ancestor´s name is that? ) Eve mused, scratching her head until she shrugged it off, surely it wasn´t meaning anything right, right? Only god and ancestors knew.  
At morning Eve and other ate breakfast together but Eve didn´t mention anything about comet, it wasn´t important so why worry them. Now they would just focus on to get across the desert and not fain during it.  
Sun blazed hot, and sand was even hotter, but Eve used her ice element to cool everyone down, for Xigbar it wasnt´enough who was drinking ice-cold water " Xigbar, don´t waste that stuff up, there isn´t any oasis so try to spare them. " Eve growled, but Nobody rolled his eye " As if, I know what I am... doing… " he stuttered as he looked up the shadows, " Ah.... ah.... " Xaldin gasped, soon Eve gasped " OH MY ANCESTORS!! " she cried out, large herd of different dragons were flying over them, heading somewhere, soon water dragon flied down " You, purple one! Come, Dragon council is called to emergency meeting, all dragons from earth have to return to Dragon island right now! " water one announced, soon earth dragon joined him " Yeah, didn´t ya see Argent Red comet fly at sky? It´s sight to return to Dragon city and meet with council. C´mon! " earth dragon shouted and flied off with water one, Eve turned to them " Ah, I am sorry. I need to see what is up, I am called and I have to answer to call. " Eve said, Johann nodded " Then go, we will get to the town and call SHIELD to explain that you went back to your own world. " he told her, Eve smiled " Thanks, I see you when I get back! " she shouted as she flied off, back to her own world, to Dragon island.  
Dragons managed to get to the city, entering to Great Dragon Hall where Dragon council remained, it was large. Eve made her way to front line of crowd " Everyone, dragons from earth and this island, you have been called to this emergency meeting by very reason! " chairman started " Old enemy from ancient times have returned, giving hints by attacking to human settlements on earth! High elves, Altmer, Thalmor have returned! " dragon announced, dragons gasped and started to chatter, Eve realized now how those mystery attackers were back at village between mountains, it was Altmer, but she never hadn´t heard about them " Who are Altmer? " Eve asked, making others stare her " Are you serious? Altmer, a Thalmor were barbaric elves who attacked on this city during time of human rebellion, they invaded your species´s village, took their treasures, destroyed the crystals and even killed one of resident. Your ancestors, great grandparents were ones who fought them. " sand dragon told her " Reason was because they saw that dragon were more superior than they were and they saw your ancestors especially threat and as rivals. They lost and were banished back to their isle, no one haven´t been hearing about them since them. Hatred toward them is burning naturally inside you and all of us. " dragon finished, purple dragon gaped him " I... I had that burning feeling inside me but I never knew that it was because those... monsters... " Eve said until they focused back to council " Either we destroy them or they destroy us, we have stand up againts them, if we could get to ther home isle and attack it, we could destroy it and them and by doing it WIN! " fire dragon village´s chief, Lavaclaw demanded " It´s our chance, a hope. Just this once! So whose with me? " Lavaclaw asked, no one responsed until chairman spoke " Too risky, I know that you are worried about our lives Lavaclaw but we can´t just rush in there. " chairman said " We are dragons! Risks, rushing and stuff are things were do! " fire dragon insisted but chairman shooked his head " Answer is still no. " he said, fire dragon snarled but didn´t continue his useless fight.  
Eveliina spoke now " I had heard about their attack in this one village that I was in, if this is about my family then I shall responsibility about this crime those elves did at past. " she stated " I understand mrs. Huohvanainen, but your great grandparents were never blamed by other ancestors, this was elves faults their arrogant nature made them see as rivals. So, don´t blame yourself. " chairman assured her, Eve nodded hesitantly " I see, won´t happen again. " she muttered, water dragon elder turned to her " You know young one, your help would be needed, but you aren´t strong enough just yet. I would recommend you to go back to earth, head to Great Bamboo forest, above the mountain to meet chinese dragon masters who would teach you few tricks that your ancestors knew but you don´t. " elder said, Eve nodded " I heard you, I shall return to earth and seek them out. " she said " But be careful, Thalmor will surely seek out you, they will hunt down any Huohvanainen, you. " wind dragon warned her, Eve nodded " Got it, I will learn few new tricks, attack on their home and return to enjoy nice warm meal and cold Cola. " purple dragon said and started to leave " This should be even easier case than Talon. " Eve muttered and took off, heading back to earth to tell her friends about this.


	6. Thalmor

Eve flied to town where she promised to meet with others, she made her way to hotel that was only one in town and Schmidt was there, waiting her " Johann, I am back! " Eveliina shouted, getting her attention " Oh? Already? What´s going on? " he asked as dragon walked toward him " Some asshats called High elves have returned and are seeking revenge toward all dragons and especially me and maybe even our son… roughtly... " Eve answered, not sure of everything " High elves? Elves? Really? " Johann asked in disbelief " Are you pulling my leg? " he added, Eve shooked her head " No, council told a alot, about this war they were but luckily dragons won. Now they are returning! " Eve told him " I need to get to China, I was told to seek these dragons who would teach me stuff before I would try to attack to their home. " Eve finished, taking the deep breath. Johann stared her for moment " I see, I can believe you because if dragons are real as you are then those High elves must be too. " Johann stated " Altmer, that is how they are called. " Eve noted, Schmidt only shrugged, this was going to be even more special experience than he had thought. At morning Eve and others were on road once more, they had been traveling to China like 2 days or so, they were now passing through mountain pass, all was going great until they heard odd sounds and voices of fighting. Purple dragon stood on two, getting curious " Someone is in trouble, fellow dragon is in trouble. " Eve said and started to head toward the sounds " Eve! Oh for heaven´s-! Come back! " Johann shouted and went after her, both Xigbar and Xaldin then ran after them, not wanting to get lost. Eveliina ended upon pit, and gasped of sight, Tobu, large winged purple dragon who she had spotted couple times was surrounded those what were surely Thalmor, with snarl Eve leaped down " LEAVE HIM BE! " Eve shouted, getting their attention " What? Another one? How...? " one of soldiers asked, two elves wearing black robes stared her " Are you… Huohvanainen? " one them asked " Yes, I am Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, former stormtrooper captain, now present traveler who will destroy you! " Eve hissed an stood on two, revealing her metallic claws "And you two are? " she asked " I am Ancano, member of Dominion. " elf answered " And I am Ondolemar. " other one said " So, you are Huohvanainen, my, how impressive you look. " Ondolemar noted, Eve snorted " Why thank you and no thank you. " she said and looked to Tobu " Tobu, I suggest that you get back to ocean, lands aren´t safe in these days. " she said, another dragon nodded and flied off, toward the open sea. Eveliina snarled angrily " So, why you hate my family? Jealous? " Eve asked bitterly, her blood was boiling " We are superior than some dragons, your great grandparents were respected in that city that you call Dragon city, very respected and they were humble toward others, they were rulers or that place! You must be to be one ruler! " Ancano answered, Eve flinched for moment until she laughed " Rulers? My ancestors? Hahahahahah! This is best joke I have heard ages! There weren´t rulers in Dragon city during that time, there isn´t even one now! " Eve laughed " You are just delusional, it must have been just big misunderstanding. " she added but elves didn´t take it " LIAR! " Ancano shouted and release electricity from his hands but Eveliina dodged it " Okay, that´s fair, try to murder me when I am telling true. You are damn delusional of some thing that happened like eons ago. " Eve snapped and took off and moved quickly to Seregios´s air sweeping attack to toss many unprepared Thalmor soldiers to air, dying for impact when they hit the ground in their armors. Eveliina flied upper level with her old battle wounds showing up " Leave now, because next sweep will be your two´s end. " she hissed, both Ancano and Ondolemar leaved, angry of this encounter´s results, but they wouldn´t take risks with her, not now but later yes. Later on others catched up with Eve who told about everything, Thalmor attacking Tobu and that she gave them piece of her mind to them, in form of toss into air and dying to fall. Johann lectured her about her stupid recklessness but Eveliina didn´t care, she just wanted to get to China so she could finish the Thalmor and then return to her orginal journey, so without wasting more time they continued the journey through the pass until evening would force them to get some sleep until they would continue on next morning.


	7. Dragons and elves

Ondolemar and Ancano returned to their nearest base camp, soldiers and archers salutating two justiciars. Ondolemar sat down with Ancano, still mad that Eveliina had not only made them leave in risk of dying but laughed to them aswell, " That blasted Huohvanainen, she has some nerve to mock us! When I see her again I will murder her painfully! " Ondolemar hissed, Ancano in other hand kept his demeanor calmer " In time my friend, she got lucky. There is plenty of time for us. " he stated, making other elf glare him " Lucky? Yeah or she is just too good! " he shouted but got calmed by Ancano´s Calm spell " Good or lucky, no matter. We will get her in one day. " Ancano said, by mentioning good made him think time of ancient when Altmer were on a friendly footing with dragons...  
At one day a many millennium years ago in Dragon island, in town square of Artisian home town lone elf was having dispute with seller at stall " What? 500 Dragon coins for this? That´s RIDICULOUS! " elf said, seller was female cheetah who didn´t take elf´s words " If I am ever to get anywhere in life I need to make better profits! " she explained, elf wasn´t going to give up just yet " Come on kitty cat.... 300 Dragon coins is more than enough for these goods. Be reasonable.... " elf almost begged, seller kept her calm even if this elf was getting on her nerves and trying her patience " Look, elf, I am not some powerful warrior or adventurer and claim whatever I want! Unless you can change that, you are paying 500 for these wares and that´s final! " she hissed, elf frowned, she wasn´t going to make these things cheap at all. With heavy sigh he gave up and paid the prize. It was what dragons did firstly, trade.  
Southern shore of Dante´s Freezer was located very close ice dragon village, dragons living in icy caverns that were in warm thanks for torches and fur. Altmer stood on glacier, looking back when he heard familiar footsteps coming closer " Ah, there you are. You´ve brough some rare Ice-whatever armor, I trust? " he said, looking to young ice dragon, wearing armor of undead Troll that reside in Dante´s Freezer, far away from village " Nope, sorry elf. Couldn´t find any. " he grinned, elf stared him in disbelief of what he was seeing " Then... what in holy name of Auri-El do you happen to be wearing? " elf asked, dragon looked his armor until he answered " Oh, this? It´s just a party costume. " answer made elf cross his arms " REALLY. And just what kinda of party wear that for? " he asked, dragon smiled widely " Why, a Leviathan riding party, of course! " he answered, making elf confused " Wh- What?! " elf stuttered until dragon pointed behind him " Look behind you! " dragon said, making elf gasp when he did so ( BY THE EIGHT! ) he gasped mentally, seeing a mole riding a sea turtle kinda Leviathan " OH HO HO HO! Hey dragon and elf, look at me! " mole shouted as Leviathan was leaping in water. Dragon grinned widely " YEAH! Ride that Leviathan Topo! " dragon yelled to his friend, making blood of Altmer boil of frustration ( That DOES it! When I get home I´m putting in my resignation... ) he decided in his head as dragon panicked " NO! Topo, you are gonna hit the water! Pull up! Pull up! " he shouted. Dragons knew many ways to have fun, some never impressed Altmer.  
At the night in Melting Scale´s bar in near the Burned lands fire dragon and Altmer were enjoying of good drink... almost " Why is there Fire Beetle in here?! " fire dragon roared, making his drinking buddy embarrased " Punaha, keep your voice down. You are embarrassing me... " elf said, with not so serious tone. But it made Punaha snap " WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Fire dragon like me can be as LOUD AS HE WANTS TO! " he roared, making elf flinch by sudden reaction, fire dragons were knew to be fierce and had short temparement when tipsy or really in drunken state. More than few drinks later both were drunk, strongly " Sooooos, thish is what I think... yoush should dress as a gurl and flirt with Makimaki Get his *hic* trust.... " Punaha slurred " Thash stooped. I could never pass ash a gurl. " elf slurred, drinks made by dragons were stronger than theirs. Fire dragon smirked " Yeah? Yous already wear a dress. " he stated, his drunked state made him see elf´s robe as dress " Yous need earrings and makeup, yous halfway there. " he finished, elf got pissed by that insulting, or what he heard as insult " SHAADUP PANAHA!!! " he shouted angrily. Few more drinks later elf was feeling bad in head " Uggh.... dun feel good.... " he groaned as Punaha offered him bottle " Drink thish man, it´ll make you feel better. " he slurred, elf took his words. Soon outside elf was puking the stuff out, last drink was too much to him, making dragon laugh " HA! Elf cants holds his liquor! " he laughed, dragons had strong drinking stomaches and heads while elves did struggle with those blasted drinks. One night after Aldmeri Dominion had lost the war brave fear dragon, member of Outsiders, ones who had been banished to Rotten Vale at earth by eating another dragons. He had made his way to Alinor, Outsiders loved flesh of Altmer alot too. He spotted lone Thalmor soldier, he attacked to him quickly, biting on his neck. Without wasting his time he moved to eating, after few pieces meat he felt blunt object hitting back of his head, making his world black out. He awoke in some room, chained, Thalmor surrounding him, explaining few things to him, Outsider stating that elves are luxury as meal, making them angry and excuting him by it. Even it didn´t satisfy their need of revenge to dragons. It wouldn´t until Aldmeri Dominion would slay member of Huohvanainen and take over Dragon city and island.


	8. Interrogation

Two Thalmor soldiers stood in guard, guarding door in camp that led to cave where they held somekind cell/interrogation room.  
Soldier looked his comrade " Did you see those robes marching this morning? Why they headed in that cave? " he asked, making other one look him " They are justiciars, two are ordered to capture that purple dragon, Huohvanainen. " he answered firmly.  
Soldier blinked " Ah, good. I was wondering why we came in this world, did they capture them then? " he asked, other elf shook his head " No, it wasn´t even purple dragon. Must be captured for interrogation. I hope it eats the justiciars, then we can maybe kill it. " elf said, itching to sink his blade to anything alive. Other one chuckled " Ha, I do like to see those arrogant bastards taken down a notch. Always looking down their noses at us lowly footsloggers." he said, both laughed until other just stopped " Well, let´s get back to our duty. " he said, both resuming their duty.  
In cave there was electricity dragon, captured, chained tightly, few archers keeping theirs bows ready as Ancano and Ondolemar were trying to make him to speak. Dragon groaned in pain " Stop. Please. I don´t know anything else. Don´t you think I do have told you already? " he asked, Ondolemar snapped to him " Silence. You know the rules. Do not speak unless spoken to. Ancano will ask the questions. " he said, Ancano nodded once and looked the dragon " Let´s begin again. "he said, dragon lowered his cheek frills, realizing what elf meant " No... for Chronicler´s sake... I have told you everything... " he said, Ancano shooked his head " You know the rules. " he said as Ondolemar hit electricity dragon with Bound Sword, making him roar in pain, but it didn´t scare the elves " Start at the beginning, as usual. If you persist in stubborness I will... " he was interrupted by dragon " No, wait! I was... just catching my breath.... why wouldn´t I tell you again? " he asked " I don´t even know anything... council is carefully with many things. This dragon could be Huohvanainen you are looking for, she seemed to match to everything you told me. She was bit cocky. That´s all I know. " he said, Ancano lifted his eyebrow " And her name..? " he asked, dragon panted heavily " I don´t know her name. Like I have told you hundred- " he roars in pain when Ondolemar hits him again, Ancano puts his arms behind his back " You know the rules. Just answers the questions. And where is she heading? " he asked, dragon blinked " Like I said, I don´t know. They said something about China, I am not sure. " he said, Ancano nodded slightly " That will be all for now. I must say I continue to be disappointed in your lack of cooperation. I hope next time you will do better. " he said coldly, dragon stared him " What else do you want from me? I have told you everything. Listen, if you let me go I can help you to track down this- " he roars of pain again when hit again " Silence, dragon! " Ondolemar shouted, he despited all dragons, but Huohvanainen, they were worst.  
Dragon snarled now, angrily " You do this for fun... family of Huohvanainen is stronger than you think.... they defeated Aldmeri Dominion once, they will do it again! " he roared, electricity sparkling off his body, making both justiciars back away in... fear. Ondolemar snorted " I make you take those words, your species will fall as Dominion reign supreme race! " he said but dragon roared, electricity sparkling wildy, making them leave before they would be electrified to death, archers did the same. Leaving him alone, better this than stay and die to being electrified. Ancano and Ondolemar made it outside, Ancano huffed, exhausted by all of this " That dragon... tsk, useless. " he huffed and Ondolemar sat down " But he said something about China... what do you think? Should we head in there and see what´s in there? " he asked as other elf sat down too " Hm... not sure. I let these soldiers do it, in meanwhile we can focus in other things. " he said, Ondolemar nodded, it sounded good idea. They would proof others that High elves were supreme compared to dragons.


	9. Dragon masters

After days of endless walking Eveliina and her friends finally arrived to Great Bamboo forest, misty mountains towering ahead them, Xigbar whistled " Well, that will be kinda long trip. " he said, Eve nodded, licking her lines of her maw " Yeah, very much. Let´s go, standing around will not get us nowehere. " she remarked and started to head toward mountains, others following after her.  
After hours of walking group was met with large door and two dragon statues each side, eyes were beatiful diamonds. Redhead runned to doors trying to paw them open, making Eveliina chuckle " That´s not the way son... " she said and walked to doors, openning them with all mighty strength she had. Xaldin blinked " I forgot... how strong you are. " he said, Eveliina snickered " Comes with size and age. " she said and entered in, encountering chinese dragon in her size " So... Huohvanainen appears, at this moment is turning of age. " he said, looking old and wise. Eve swallowed heavily " I was told to come here... because return of these Thalmor guys. " she said, looking behind her, seeing that others were behind her, silent. Long dragon nodded, almost bowing " Yes... show me your roar, show me how you roar, how you show your dragon inside you. " he said, Eveliina stared him, hesitating until she stood on two and roared loudly, others covered their ears except Redhead who admired his mother. Chinese dragon backed away in amaze " Huohvanainen. It is you. Welcome to Ro-on temple. " he bowed in respect " I am master Kibo, one of masters of this very temple you are standing. " Kibo said, Eve nodded " I see, I am Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, that little dragon is my son, Redhead Schmidt-Huohvanainen, man holding him is his father, Johann Schmidt. Man with sideburns is Xaldin and other with eyepatch is my good friend Xigbar. " she introduced them to Kibo, all of them greeted old dragon who smiled to them " Be welcome in Ro-on temple. " he said and looked Eveliina " So, Thalmor have returned? Their return means always disaster to all dragon kind and your family name. " Kibo explained as she sat down " Yes, they want my head on their wall very much. Council told me to come in here, saying that you could teach me things that my ancestors knew. " she told him, Kibo smiled and started to walk " I see, come. I will intoduce you to others... " he said, Eveliina didn´t response but followed him.  
Soon she was seeing larger, much larger chinese dragon with gold lining and golden claws laying front of her, she was amazed " By my ancestors.... " she breathed out, larger dragon smiled gently " Greetings Huohvanainen, I am Shiroi, leader of dragon masters. Teacher of your ancestors. " he introduced himself, Eve blinked few times, staring him in amaze how large he was " Shiroi? " she asked, dragon looked her " Who are you, what brings you to my Jiin... my mountain? " he asked, calmily. Eveliina stayed silent few minutes until she came back in reality " Dragon council send me, they told me that you could teach me things that my ancestors knew. To defeat Thalmor, Aldmeri Dominion. " she answered, Shiroi nodded, smiling to her " Yes, we know néngli that your ancestors used, I can teach you, if you so wish. " he said and stood of, he was towering her and other chinese dragons greatly " Roar to me Huohvanainen, show me how loud you can really sabeku. Gather air into your lungs and then release it with mightiest roar you ever have given. " Shiroi guided her, she nodded with determined expression. She lifted her head up along other wingarm, gathering large amount air in her lungs until she stomped the wingarm back on floor releasing loud and powerful roar, shaking her upper body, dust, rocks and whatnot flying everywhere due the power. Dragons cheered to her then bowing her as Shiroi laid back down, smiling " Impressive Huohvanainen, that was called roar of Molten Tigrex, its roar was earth shattering, just like yours.... " he said, making Eveliina grin even if she wanted to gather her breath " Thank you... master Shiroi. " she breathed, bowing, Shiroi returning it " Now.. master Kibo will lead you and your friends to resting chambers, tomorrow we resume your teaching. " he said as Kibo started to lead them to said chambers, Eveliina nodded " Very well, I see you tomorrow. " she said and runned after her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from japan to english.  
> Ro-on=Roar.  
> Kibo=Scale.  
> Shiroi=White.  
> Jiin=Temple.  
> Sabeku=Shout.  
> Translate from chinese to english.  
> Néngli=Abilities.


	10. Ancient techniques

At morning Eveliina greeted Shiroi and other chinese dragons, their leader now spoke " Today, we continue your training. We perform it outside, follow master Suramu. " he told her as Suramu, who has some what pretty large tail started to head out, Eveliina nodded and followed him, other dragons going to upstair with her friends to observe it from above.  
At outside Eveliina looked Shiroi, waiting what to do next. As large dragon laid down he spoke " Dragon´s best weapon is their speed, not only power, size or loudness but speed. Master Suramu will teach you Bloodbath slam-and-charge move. " he said, Eve nodded once and looked toward Suramu, he stood on two until he quickly slammed his tail down and then charged toward boulder, leaving trail of snow behind as he charged and ended up to shatter it with great force. Xigbar, Xaldin, Johann and Redhead along long dragons were impressed.  
Purple dragon swallowed heavily, hesitating, she looked Shiroi who could do nothing but smile " Now it´s your turn. Shatter the boulder, put all the speed to it. " he encouraged her, she nodded and looked boulder. With snort she slammed her tail down and charged toward boulder, leaving trail of snow behind too, her horns shattered it, not as greatly as Sumaru but it made them cheer for her, Redhead was yelling to her " Go mother! "he yelled, making her smile happily. Shiroi walked to her, ground shaking little by each step he took " You are just like your great grandparents, fast and strong. " he said, Eve bowed " I respect them greatly, they were reason why I exist right now. " she told him, dragon master nodded " Now... I want you to travel to Hablur mountain, seek out blue crystals that will strengthen your mana and lets you use them longer. " he told her, Eve nodded and looked her friends " I will, but... alone. " she said, making others stare her, Schmidt blinked " Eveliina? Are you sure? What about Thalmor? " he asked, Eveliina looked up to him, her expression was determined " Yes, yes I am. And if I see them I WILL kick their butts! " she snarled, soon she gathered her breath and looked Shiroi until she took off to skies. Soon she was out of sight. Schmidt couldn´t do nothing but sigh ( Be careful Eveliina, please. ) he begged in his mind as Shiroi smiled to him " May ancestors look after her, may they look after of us all... " he said and started to head inside with others. Now Eveliina was alone in there, Thalmor looking her out, now it was risky business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from japan to english.  
> Suramu=Slam.  
> Translation from malaji to english.  
> Hablor=Crystal.


	11. Seizured dragon

Eveliina flied to Hablur mountain, landing to entrance. It was temple like, not cave like she had imagined. She looked around, it was so old looking, ancient.  
Purple dragon licked her maw nervously and opened door to temple, it was filled with Spirit Gems, green, reds, purples, even ones containing all three colors. They lightned temple up mostly " Whoah.... this is... beautiful.... so beautiful. I haven´t never seen temple filled with Spirit Gems, this is so amazing! " she uttered in exciment as looking around the blue one.  
Eveliina looked walls, telling story of how Spirit Gems were gift from ancestors themselves, at least one gift, she knew that they left more behind than Gems.  
Her eyes glowed in dim hallway until she saw what she was looking for, blue Spirit Gem " Found it! " she squealed and ran to it, looking it, examined it. She touched it carefully.  
She felt ancient power by the touch, she nodded once and started to break it, smashing it to pieces, absording shards in her body.  
Eveliina felt odd, and yet good. More powerful than ever, ancestors strenghting her body and elemental moves more than before " This feels... good. Like I am more powerful than ever. " she noted as she looked her paws, sparkling with powerful electricity, she smiled widely and headed toward door, wanting to return to others soon as she could.  
Eveliina got out, pushing door shut, revealing twilight sky, she admired it for while until someone, male voice came up " So, what kinda powers you gained, Huohvanainen? " Eve flinched and turned back, surrounded by three armored Thalmor soldiers.  
Eveliina blinked and then snarled, standing on two to look bigger and scarier but soldiers didn´t look scared at all. She looked down to them " Not gained, but upraged basically. " she said " What you want? If it´s some information you can forget it. " she snarled, trying to control herself from attacking head-first to them. Her tail moved slowly, patiently waiting something to happen but other question came up instead " Where are your companion? " female elf asked, Eve looked her, feeling nervous " Far away from here, safe, from you! " she snarled, she didn´t care to hide her frustration towar them. She despited Altmer, naturally.  
Third elf then spoke " Well, they won´t matter to us. You are what we came for. " he said, before Eve could turn around to face him arrow was fired on her shoulder area. She roared of pain, ramming toward them in fury until collapsin on ground, feeling wyvern poison spreading in her.  
Purple dragon gasped painfully, removing the arrow. She couldn´t move soon after removing it. She snarled to them weakly, they mocked her weak attemp with chuckles.  
She shivered bit when poison was spreading more " Let me go... I am serious.... " she groaned, female elf laughed to her miserable state " See you in dungeons, dragon. " she sneered, Eve was met with flash of mace and then all went black. She was knocked out of game coldly.  
Thalmors laughed and started to drag her away, she was heavy even with three elves but not impossible to move. One them removed her claws and necklace even, without her claws she was nothing.


	12. Chained and powerless

When Eveliina woke up she noticed that she was chained, from neck, wingarms and hindlegs. Her vision was still weak but she felt that her mana had been drained and she saw that her claws had been removed, revealign her real ones, short and jagged ones. And she too felt that her necklace was missing.  
She looked around, realizing that she was in dungeon, cave like. She tried to move, groaning. Wyvern poison had weakned her, clever Thalmor. They really knew how to deal the dragon if needed. She breathed heavily until familiar voice came in " So, mighty Huohvanainen. We meet again. " her eyes widened when she saw him, Ancano.  
Eveliina licked her maw weakly, wanting to burn him from alive but she couldn´t " Don´t worry, you don´t need to speak yet. I will just get you settled in, shall we? " he asked, Eve narrowed her eyes, she despited him already with burning passion.  
Altmer walked closer, being very close to her face " You will be locked and chained in this dungeon until I say otherwise. You will be fed when I see it fit. And you are not to ask anything from anyone. If you use your little Tigrex roar againts us, you will be killed immediately. " he said coldly. Eveliina snarled to him, sounding like animal but she didn´t care at all.  
She received sharp punch on snout by him, she roared of pain, struggling in chain. She roared to elf in anger, in fury. He snorted and headed off, leaving her calm herself down.  
Sometime later Eveliina was awoken with kick on her side, she had fall asleep " Wake up, wyvern. " male elf said coldly, wearing armor. Eve snarled until she noticed food under her head, some vegetables. Of course she hissed to sight, she was carnivore basically but omnivore in the end, yet, vegetables weren´t her thing. Soldier shoved carrot in her mouth with force, making her gag " Eat quickly, master Ancano wants to see you soon. And don´t go back to sleep. " he hissed as shoving vegetables down her throat, she whined and gagged as she was forced to swallow them.  
Dragon was sure that they wanted to torture her as revenge from past, even before she hasn´t been born, they were bitter. She heard then someone enter in dungeon, Ancano, figures. She narrowed her eyes as he saw him coming around corner " One wrong move, wyvern and you will wish you never had been hatched. " he said coldly, she frowned " I can´t move, you know? I am chained. " she spatted, she loved to annoy him for little pleasure " Hold your tongue! " he shouted to her, he despited dragon as much she despited him.  
Elf walked closer " You don´t speak unless I ask you a question. " he said, making Eve remain silent, staring him right into eyes, both despiting the other greatly. Wanting to kill each other right there, right now.  
Ancano circled her with amused grin " Member of great family, respected and all so humble, at my mercy. " he said, sounding thrilled that he had her. Eve rolled her eyes " You have odd definition of mercy. " she chuckled, feeling smug. It was cut short when she received two punches, one on snout, other on throat, making her wheeze " You will learn. " he said as she was recovering from the strikes. She knew that she wouldn´t get anywhere without help and surely no Thalmor would help her, they weren´t surely feeling pity toward her.  
Elf looked her in eyes " Do you know how to get in Dragon island and take it over? How to slay every dragon? " he asked, making her eyes widen " Why I would tell you that?! " she snapped " I am not telling you anything so you can go and slay others because you see yourself better than us! " she continued " Well guess what?! I AM NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING, YOU CAN´T MAKE ME, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO! " she roared, now elf got angry, releasing surge of electricity through her body, she roared in pain. She groaned weakly but it had been worth it.  
Ancano snorted and left, he had enough. Eve hissed, as she had recovered from the attack, she now knew exactly what he wanted. Keep her chained until she would tell him what he wanted. Purple dragon licked corner of her maw, she would deal with this, they would give up and let her go or kill her. Either way she would wait patiently, bidding her time.  
At next morning her slumber was disturbed terribly by guard shoving food down her throat, flimsy carrot and dull potatoes. She was already wishing, praying someone to come and get her out of here, out of this hellhole. She knew that if she watched her mark, knowing her target she would get far if she played her cards right.  
She spend two more days, chained, forcefully fed with dull vegetables, carrots, potatoes, leek and lettuce. All tasting terrible in her mind. Ancano hasn´t come to see her and no one spoke to her, she wasn´t suprised, it all was plan to make her frustrated, knowing it she wouldn´t be frustated to them when he will come to see her.  
At third morning, soldier came in, with bucket and rag, starting to wash her, roughly of course, pulling her hair, making her whine of pain. When he was done, he left, without any word, no suprising. She sighed and closed her eyes, resting until someone would come and disturb her slumber.


End file.
